Horton No Suddardu: The Anime
Horton No Suddardu: The Anime Based on the 1998 manga series by Kenchi Torizawa which still runs to this day with over 800 chapters, Horton No Suddardu is part of a separate Suddard universe, non canon to the film series. Set in a version of Horton as a suburb of Tokyo and first airing in 2001, it is still running to this day with over 400 episodes. Here is a breakdown of the story arcs. The Film arc (Episodes 1-20) This arc is an anime adaption of the first three Suddard films. After this arc, Torizawa took the manga in a more cultural direction which the anime followed. The Forest of Shattered Dreams arc (Episodes 21-45) Suddard joins the Lyncho samurai clan and ends up in a war against aliens known as the Namekuro. The Mecha arc (Episodes 46-63) Introducing Suddard’s Mecha companion, Ro-Pu, this arc had Suddard battling against evil robots. The Princess arc (Episodes 64-70) Suddard falls in love with a princess and duels a band of ninja on a mountain. Baseball arc (Episodes 71-84) Suddard takes Horton’s baseball team to the Japanese finals. Parasitic Worm arc (Episodes 85- 97) Suddard is taken over by a parasite and must search for a cure, fighting evil doctors on the way. Game arc (Episodes 98-105) Suddard and his friend Ro-Pu are lured to an abandoned house where an evil character known as The Salter forces them to play a game in order to survive. Black Belt arc (Episodes 106-131) Suddard and his friends Benju Handslami and Bingo Lee enter a fighting tournament in order to save The Imp Lord from The Dragon Master. Suddard past arc (Episodes 132-142) FILLER This arc reveals how Suddard was trained and raised by a homeless man. Despite being a filler arc and non-canon, many people see this as the true origin of Suddard. Wolf Treasure arc (Episodes 143-150) Suddard and Benju head out to Wolf Hill to search for The Lost Treasure of the Goblins. Suddard X Scottttt arc (Episodes 151-200) Despite its length, this is a very important part of the manga. Suddard meets Scott also known as Quentin William Queensly (QWQ), a transfer student and falls in love with him. Suddard sees the error of his ways and brutally murders Scott. Slug Hunter arc (Episodes 201-215) FILLER Suddard becomes a hunter and tracks down the rare golden egg of the sand slug. Suddard and the Blackened Heart (Episodes 216-288) FILLER Suddard is knocked unconscious and hallucinates a conversation with a nunchaku wielding grizzly bear in a kimono. Enter the Sudciety (Episodes 289-300) Suddard and his friends storm the Sud Society to free their friend Joerehime who has been kidnapped. Suddard reaches stage 4 of his Suddard cry. Suddard, Goat Hunter (Episodes 301-307) FILLER Suddard and Ro-Pu become shepherds but soon have to face an army of bandits. Bandit arc (Episodes 308-313) Suddard becomes a villain for a while due to a magic spell. Murder arc (Episodes 314-318) Suddard solves a murder at a tennis court. Suddard Moon arc (Episodes 319-322) Suddard leads the Suddard Guardians as they try to protect the Suddard Crystal. Sudjery arc (Episodes 323-330) Suddard uses his surgical skills to save the president and stop a terrorist attack. Son Joeku arc (Episodes 331-340) Suddard is revealed to be a monkey alien and Bingo Lee and the other S Fighters have to stop him from destroying Horton. The Catholic Priest arc (Episodes 341-342) FILLER Suddard goes undercover as a priest. Joekyo Ghoooooullll arc (Episodes 343-346) FILLER Suddard takes on the Ghoooooullll society. Attack on Horton arc (Episodes 347-355) Suddard and his team band together to stop the onslaught of giants heading for the city. Sud Rosso arc (Episodes 356-361) Sud Rosso or The Red Sud is a character who patrols the ocean fighting villains in a plane. (This Red Sud, unlike in the western series, is not Bing/Bingo Lee). Return of Scottttt arc (Episodes 362-365) FILLER Scott returns but Suddard fucks him up and kills him. Turtle in the Shell arc (Episodes 366-373) FILLER Suddard takes on the Kame Captain and his Turtle Men. Cowboy Suddard arc (Episodes 374-375) FILLER Suddard becomes a bounty hunter. Suds Gate arc (Episodes 376-380) FILLER Suddard and his friends discover time travel. Suddard and the Book arc (Episodes 381-383) Suddard and his team fight against an evil murderous book. Ronin arc (Episodes 384-387) Suddard becomes a ronin and fights to regain his master. Cocaine arc (Episodes 388-390) FILLER Suddard tries to get his friend Pat to quit drugs. Joeccano! arc (Episodes 391-392) FILLER Suddard finds the Elixer of Life. Hajime No Suddard arc (393-396) Suddard becomes a boxer, but he soon quits due to brain damage. Suddard and Son arc (Episodes 397-400) Suddard reveals that he has a son named Man Child Suddardu. The two go on a journey together. Suddard in the Sky arc (Episodes 401-410) FILLER Suddard learns to fly and we learn more about his past. The Shadow arc (Episodes 411-415) Benju Handslami is the only person left that can defeat the Shadow Men. Jungle arc (Episodes 416-419) FILLER Suddard and his team end up in a fight against animals when Horton becomes a Jungle over night. GTS arc (Episodes 420-423) Suddard becomes a great teacher when he gets a job teaching computer animation in a school for delinquents. Demon Legends arc (Episodes 424- ) This latest arc features Suddard taking on an evil demon in a cross country drag race.